


Under the Moonlight in Ba Sing Se

by theo king (tiddiesaurus)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, One Shot, POV Third Person, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, they own my heart, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddiesaurus/pseuds/theo%20king
Summary: Song looked down at Jin, her eyes darting to the latter’s lips, then back up. She took a clean towel and lightly rubbed it against Jin’s forehead.“Sorry, you have a smear of charcoal on your forehead.”Jin nodded lightly, then stilled, aware of her heartbeat in her ears. Song worked slowly, her proximity causing Jin’s skin to flame. She was hyperaware of the way she looked: messy hair escaping her top knot; her light brown skin dusted with charcoal and smeared with ink; her olive green eyes were probably bloodshot from the time she spent staring at her piece. When Song pulled back, Jin released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.
Relationships: Jin & Song (Avatar), Jin/Song (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under the Moonlight in Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for any potential triggers!
> 
> Huge thank you to Carter, Nika, and Sam for all their help on this piece. I love you guys so much <3

Jin regarded the poster on the wall with amusement. Firelord Zuko’s smiling face was painted in full color. He was dressed in the regalia of Fire Nation emperors, his long black hair pulled back. He looked happier than he had when she first saw him, back when she thought he and his uncle were simple refugees in Ba Sing Se.

Well, she had suspected that he was a Fire Nation refugee. She could have never imagined he was the banished prince.

Jin sighed and occupied the last unmanned table. The Pao Family Tea House was almost always full, even though former General Iroh was no longer a part of management. She sat with her hands wrapped around her cup of jasmine honey tea. Ba Sing Se was still an unsafe place to live for the lower class, with crime rates increasing under the militaristic regime. However, under the Kyoshi Warrior’s establishment in the city, crime rates had stagnated somewhat around key zones, giving Jin a chance to pursue her dreams to a certain extent.

She closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea. It wasn’t that good, but she continued to drink it anyway. She looked up when a girl stood across from her, a shy expression on her kind face.

“Is this seat taken?” The girl asked.

Jin swallowed too quickly.

“No,” she choked out. “Not at all.”

The girl sat down opposite from her, her long brown braid swinging as she moved. Jin watched, mesmerized by the girl’s graceful movements. The girl looked up, locking Jin in her gaze.

“I’m Song,” the girl smiled. Her voice was soft but firm, and Jin immediately knew she would like her.

“Nice to meet you, Song. I’m Jin.”

Song smiled and sipped at her tea, eyeing the poster of Firelord Zuko on the wall next to them A wary look crossed her gentle features, offering subtle hints of sadness and a deeper nostalgia. Song caught Jin staring and blushed, hiding her face in her tea. The two didn’t talk for a few minutes, silently drinking their tea.

“So … where do you live around, Song?”

Song looked up, her brown eyes glinting in the light. “Oh, I'm from a small farming village in the west, but I’m currently living here with a family member to assist at a local apothecary.”

Jin raised an eyebrow. “You’re a healer?”

“Yeah,” Song smiled. “I used to work with my mother at the village’s hospital.”

“You have the hands for a healer,” Jin replied before thinking better of it.

Song blushed again, a small smile on her face and she examined her hands. “Do you think so?”

Jin’s cheeks flamed. “I mean. Yeah, they’re – they’re really nice hands.”

Song laughed, a noise that

“Thank you,” she said. “What about you? Where are you from?”

“From around here. I currently attend the University.”

“Ooh, what do you study?”

Jin pushed her unruly strand of hair behind her ear. “Architecture. Mostly the artistic aspect of it.”

Song’s lips formed an ‘O’, a delighted expression on her face. “That’s so cool!”

Jin gave an awkward grin, unused to such enthusiastic compliments. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence again, the bustle of the tea shop offering a subtle white noise in the background, a perfect opportunity to zone out. Jin drained her cup, staring out of the teashop windows. She sighed and turned to find Song staring at the poster again, her finger circling the rim of her cup. She looked deep in thought, slightly bemused. She turned her head slightly, then flinched when she noticed Song looking at her. Jin was just starting to wonder if it was a bad idea to tell Song about her encounter with Firelord Zuko when Song spoke.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I met him once, years ago? And not just on the streets somewhere, but that he brought his uncle to our home once, where my mother and I fed them?” she asked with a silent determination, communicating that even if Jin didn’t believe her, it was still a real occurrence.

Jin let out an exhale. “I believe you. I’ve … met him before as well.”

Song raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Jin shook her head, reminiscing. “Yeah, he was actually my first kiss, if you could believe it.”

To her surprise, Song laughed. “I wish my experience was as pleasant as that.”

“Really? Lee – I mean, Firelord Zuko – was a little standoffish, but he wasn’t outwardly disrespectful.”

“He stole my family’s ostrich-horse after we had a conversation about the trauma the Fire Nation inflicted on us,” Song said smoothly.

Jin gaped. Sure, Lee had put up an impenetrable wall around him that made him seem cold, but she never would have thought he was cruel. After all, he agreed on a date with her and lit up the lanterns that night, when they had their kiss under the light. But she knew also knew Song had no reason to lie.

“That’s … so awful. I’m really sorry about that.”

Song laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. “It’s been years, so it doesn’t really matter anymore. But it was still surreal finding out that Lee wasn’t really Lee – that he was a Fire Nation prince, from the same brood who attacked and scarred me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jin said again, her heart aching. “You must have been so disappointed to find out he was one of them. And to steal your property after you took them in …"

Song shook her head. “I think I sympathize with him more knowing that. He was abandoned by his own people, and he thought that in order to get somewhere in life, he had to be brutal. I’ve met many people damaged over time. Many are cruel and callous, chasing glories that they’ll never reach, hurting people for the purpose of hurting them. I don’t think Lee – Zuko – was one of those people. I think he was yet another lost boy trying to prove that he was worth something.

“I used to pity him, but I think we've all matured and moved on, eager to put our traumas behind us and start the process of healing in a new era. I know I have.”

Her expression was clear when she spoke, her tone sweet. But her words left Jin in admiration. This girl had been through a lot. Song may have looked gentle, her sweet face kind and inviting, her movement graceful, her demeanor warm. But she was a victim, same as any of them. And instead of becoming jaded by the violence, choosing to commit more harm, she used it to heal.

Jin wasn’t sure if she believed in Fate. She wasn’t sure if there was a cosmic force that drove everything together. But seeing Song sitting across from her, the golden rays of the setting sun illuminating her face through the windows, Jin started to believe.

✿

Charcoal was smudged on Jin’s fingers and she dragged the stubs across the paper. White rose incense hung in the air as she finished drawing a design for her final project. A large hanok-inspired building, different textures on the paper to resemble different materials, arches and slopes and large, open windows, some features reminiscent of a pagoda – all elements inspired by Song’s farming village.

Jin rubbed her hand across her forehead. This wasn’t a complex project, but she had a certain vision, one she was aching to complete. With a final stroke of her charcoal stub and a quick blend with her pinky, she finished her piece. Measurements, materials, estimates of things she never would have given a second thought to were all ingrained into her clean linework, done in ink with her favorite pen. This was her final submission, her ticket to graduating from Ba Sing Se University.

As she congratulated herself, a small knock on the door shook her out of her reverie. She slid her door open to find her mom standing in the hallway, a small smile decorating her face.

“Honey, there’s someone named Song here to see you. She says she’s your friend.”

Jin’s heart skipped a beat. “Um, yeah, could you let her in please? And ask her to come here?”

Jin’s mother nodded, disappearing. Jin frantically rearranged her work place, moving items around so Song had a comfortable place to sit. She tried to subdue the hair that had escaped her top knot, dragging her hands through it. There was a knock on her door again, and Jin took a deep breath to calm herself. She slid her door open, her greeting dying in her throat.

Song’s eyes were lined with kohl, making the soft brown stand out more. Her long hair was tied into a low ponytail. A simple jade hairpiece held her hair back, the color matching her hanbok. Her lips were dabbed with rouge, her cheeks naturally flushed. Jin was too dazzled to feel self-conscious over her own appearance.

It seemed that every time Jin saw her, Song became more and more beautiful.

“You look … beautiful,” Jin said.

Song blushed. “Thank you. I thought I would dress up since – well, you know, this is the first time I’m coming over to your home.”

Jin nodded. “Well, I’m glad you did. You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” Song said. “Your mom was fussing over me in the doorway. She’s very nice.”

Jin blushed. “Uh, yeah she is. I’m sorry if she was flocking you too much, she gets easily excited because I don’t have too many friends over.”

Song quickly shook her head. “No, no! Don't worry, she was sweet.”

Song took a seat and Jin attempted to clean up. Her room was a mess, paper strewn everywhere, empty pots of ink piling up in a corner, charcoal dust creating a film on her floor. She wiped the surfaces down with a towel, then stacked her papers. Suddenly, she was hit with self-awareness. There was a girl in her room dressed in her finest surrounded by piles of clutter. Jin wasn’t dirty, but she was certainly messy, and it showed in her room.

She turned around to apologize to Song, only to find herself inches away from her face. Jin froze.

Song looked down at Jin, her eyes darting to the latter’s lips, then back up. She took a clean towel and lightly rubbed it against Jin’s forehead.

“Sorry, you have a smear of charcoal on your forehead.”

Jin nodded lightly, then stilled, aware of her heartbeat in her ears. Song worked slowly, her proximity causing Jin’s skin to flame. She was hyperaware of the way she looked: messy hair escaping her top knot; her light brown skin dusted with charcoal and smeared with ink; her olive green eyes were probably bloodshot from the time she spent staring at her piece. When Song pulled back, Jin released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’m really proud of you, you know,” Song said. “You’ve been working so hard these past few years. I know it hasn’t been easy, but you’ve accomplished so much. And now you’re going to work with the top engineers in the city to make beautiful art. I’m … so proud of you.”

Jin could have cried. Instead, she took Song’s hands in her own, a small spark passing through her. “Hey, you say you’re proud of me, but nothing compares to the work you’ve done, the countless number of people you’ve saved. You think what I've done is impressive, but you have no clue how beautiful – I mean, amazing you are. You're amazing.”

Song laughed, then wrapped her arms around Jin. Jin hugged back, melting into the other girl’s embrace. Song smelled like white jasmine and fresh herbs.

“I’ll see you at your graduation,” Song said as she was leaving.

“Will you meet me somewhere that night?” Jin said, rushing to get it out before she lost her nerve.

“Of course,” Song’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll see you there.”

✿

Jin’s nerves were wracked. It had been years since she met Song, and yet her heart still ached every time she thought of her. She had doubts about the location she had asked Song to meet her at. What if Song didn’t appreciate it? What if she thought it was a joke, or – even worse – she considered it the place Jin had her first kiss at, instead of somewhere Jin found peace?

She nervously tugged the sleeves of the hanbok she was wearing, purchased specifically for the purpose of showing Song respect and effort. She had cut her hair short, braiding the sides and tying it back, a moon flower tucked into the knot. She had decided against trimming her uneven bangs.

As she approached the Firelight Fountain, she heard noises up ahead. Her heart dropped when she saw a man getting close to Song, his hands hovering by her chest. Song kneed the man in the stomach, then turned to run. The man groaned but grabbed her wrist, holding tight.

“No way, sweetheart,” the man said. His waxy pale skin glistened under the firelight. He was no longer smiling, his expression one of disgust and rage. “I’m not letting you get away.”

Jin didn’t know what to do. If she left to call a guard, she wasn’t sure she could get back in time. She panicked, then remembered the knives she kept in her bag. She remembered the lessons she took after meeting Mai, the now-wife of Firelord Zuko. Throwing knives were mostly for recreational use. They weren’t strong enough to cause severe damage, but they could injure someone if used correctly.

She took one out, paced her breath, prayed to the gods to protect Song, and threw a knife at the man’s wrist. The man yelled as the target hit its mark. Jin didn’t wait, aiming another one at his shoulder, then straight at his stomach. The first knife barely knicked his shoulder, but the second buried itself in his stomach. The man yelled again, staring in shock at the blood slowly sleeping from his wounds. He grit his teeth, his gaze landing on Jin.

“You –”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Song twisted the knife in his stomach. He let out an ear-piercing scream, then fell to his knees. Song ran to Jin and collapsed in her arms before the man could do anymore harm. Jin saw the tears in her eyes and fumed, blood rushing to her face. Jin wasn’t generally aggressive, but right now, she was furious. As she held Song in her arms, she frantically thought of ways to get help.

Fate interrupted by sending one of the Kyoshi warriors to the scene.

“Hey! What happened here? What did you do?”

A small crowd had gathered near the fountain, drawn in by the noise. They stared in shock at the gruesome scene.

“I – he attacked her and I did what I had to do to get him to stop.”

The young girl looked at the man on the ground, then Song crying in Jin’s arms.

“He won’t die,” Song said, her voice shaky. “He’ll be fine as long as you don’t pull the blades out and take him to the hospital immediately.”

The man screamed, and the three girls turned to face him. He had pulled the blades out, blood soaking through his clothes at an alarming rate.

The Warrior looked slightly exasperated. “Seriously?”

She groaned, lit up a flare, and turned towards the girls. “I won’t turn you in because I believe you, but I suggest you leave before the others get here.”

Jin nodded, then helped Song to her feet. She tried to steer Song, but the other girl steered her instead.

“I can take us somewhere. Just … please stick with me.”

Jin nodded, interlacing their fingers together. They took the main streets, not wanting to travel through the alleys in the dark. Jin wasn’t sure how long they walked, but they soon reached a clearing. A pond rested in the middle, surrounded by tall grasses. Oak decorated the wide expanse, lanterns hanging low from the branches.

Jin stared in awe. “I’ve lived in Ba Sing Se almost my whole life, and I’ve never seen this place before.”

Song squeezed her hand. “I found this place purely by chance. I come here whenever I need to clear my mind. It seems the gods left this place as a blessing to those who needed it.”

They sat at the edge of the pond, not caring if their clothes got dirty. They were both soaked in sweat anyway. Jin looked at Song in concerned.

“Are you okay? That was incredibly traumatic. I could drop you home if you’d like.”

Song exhaled, her expression uncharacteristically somber. “Jin … I’m a healer. I work at the hospital, and sometimes we treat patients at home. The scene you witnessed wasn’t the first time any man has gotten physically aggressive with me. I promise you that this is not the first time I've endured something like that.”

She looked down at the pond, koi swimming in a circle under the moonlight. “I’ve treated patients who’ve called me disgusting names. I’ve treated patients who’ve asked me to … do stuff with them. Patients who called me to them simply so they could look at me with their hands in their trousers…”

Song trailed off as Jin stared in horror. She didn’t realize that this was something that was normal for the other girl. Revulsion churned in the pit of her stomach, making her physically sick.

“I dealt with this stuff at a young age. Every time something like this happens, I feel sick and helpless. But the initial shock always wears off, and I remind myself to move again. I remind myself that I'm stronger than this.”

She extended her legs in front of her and pulled up her trouser sleeve. Underneath it was scarred flesh, charred and red as if it was burned. Jin let out a gasp

“When I was younger, I was attacked by Fire Nation soldiers. My father was murdered by them. I know what hardship’s like. But every day I force myself to move on. I tell myself that it’ll get better eventually. And who knows? Maybe it will.”

A pause.

“Sorry, I know that was a lot. And it probably sounded stupid too.”

Jin shook her head rigorously. “Song … no. I just … you’re so brave, you know? You went through all of that …. You know you’re allowed to complain right? You’re allowed to be bitter. You don’t have to pretend you’re okay when you’re not.”

“See the thing is … every day I tell myself that if I choose to believe that someone is kind or good, then there will come a day where good will eventually outrule evil. I know it sounds stupid and probably naïve, but I refuse to let myself become cynical.”

“Song,” Jin said, her eyebrows furrowed. “You are literally an angel. If I was in your position, who knows the havoc I would ensue? I would go crazy.”

Song turned to face her. “Would you be? I think you’re determined, defensive, and willing to do what’s right. But I also think you’re kindhearted. I saw the way you immediately jumped into action. I’m not going to ask why you had throwing knives with you –” at this, Jin blushed “–but you used them for good.

“I know everything you’ve been through. You came to Ba Sing Se as a refugee, running away from a war that inevitably took your brother. You lost so much, and yet you don’t choose to make others suffer the way you have. I’ve known you for three years now, Jin. I know that you are determined and kind, but not ruthless.” 

Song let out a heavy sigh and pulled her pant leg down. “The point, I think, is that this is all incredibly complicated. People are complex. Society is complex. But even though we live in a hellhole, I still want to believe that it won’t be like this one day, you know?”

Jin lifted Song’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “I know.”

Song looked at her, surprised, a vulnerable expression on her face. “Jin … I’ve had to hide how I felt about you for the past couple of years. I didn’t know if you felt the same way back.”

Jin looked up, surprised. “Really? I thought I had made it clear how I felt about you.”

Song looked flustered. “I – I don’t know. When you were talking about your kiss with Lee … I thought I would never have a chance with you. I mean, I didn’t have romantic intentions with you at the time, but you know. A girl could dream, I guess.”

“But the kiss with Lee was … years ago. Like, I don’t know, I never mentioned anyone else after, did I?” Jin asked, confused.

“No, but I thought you liked boys, so I never really thought you’d give me a chance.”

“Oh!” Jin’s expression cleared as understanding dawned on her. “I mean, I like boys, but I also like not-boys, you know?”

Song suddenly flushed. “Oh, wow. Okay see, that makes so much more sense."

“I mean, I thought you liked boys too, because we’ve both had encounters with Lee. I didn’t think you could possibly like someone like me.”

“Oh, no, I never liked Lee – or any other boy for that matter – romantically,” Song said. “We were both kids who shared our traumas together. Lee was hurt by the Fire Nation, and so was I. Back then I simply wanted to be friends. Jin … all I’ve ever liked is someone like you. No, all I like _is_ you.” 

Song looked straight at her. “You’re beautiful, and I think I'm in love with you.”

Jin spent a lot of time admiring Song. But under the moonlight, with a gentle breeze in the summer night, music drifting from somewhere in the city, Song looked ethereal. The moon goddess seemed to be granting her blessing to the healer, her skin glowing and eyes shimmering. Jin had tried not to think about Song in any way other than a friend. But for the first time, she let herself hope that there might be a chance for them.

“Song, can I kiss you?”

Song didn’t reply. Instead, she placed a hand on Jin’s cheek and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the other girl’s. Jin leaned into the touch, inhaling the scent of white jasmine. Song tasted like mint and salt. Her hands were soft despite the years she spent working with them, causing Jin to shiver under her embrace.

She didn’t know how long they kissed for, and she didn’t care. Right now, all that mattered was acceptance, healing, and progress. Maybe it would be years until their efforts came to fruition, until they could sleep without nightmares and wake without fear of who they were. But for now, she let herself nestle into her new girlfriend’s shoulder, watching the tall grass sway in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to doctors, nurses, and social workers who work hours on end with little to no gratitude for their time and effort. Thank you for your service. 
> 
> Note on culture: The culture in Ba Sing Se is mainly Chinese and Korean style. Song and her mother wear a Hanbok (traditional Korean clothing) and the farming village she comes from is influenced by Korean architecture. (I did some research on hanoks and pagodas, mostly through Wikipedia). Jin's top knot (historically common in/originating from Asia) is a hairstyle prevalent among many characters in the show.  
> Source for culture: https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Influences_on_the_Avatar_franchise


End file.
